Titan's Wrath
Titan's Wrath was a crew on the Viridian Ocean. Public Statement All hail to our pantless island hopper! We like our flag. Why not join ours? We welcome all pirate types. We're always looking for some good laughs and great pirates that desire to move up the ranks. Crew Guidelines 1. No lazing on boats! If you're aboard a vessel, it's to work. Find an empty station. If you don't work, you will swim. Plain and simple. 2. No stealing! If I catch you stealing from the crew boats, i will report you to the Island Hopping Cods (aka....the Ocean Masters). You will be demoted, expelled, stripped, gutted, and skinned. 3. Remember to team up during the battles. If ye don't know how, ask after a battle, and someone will explain it. 4. No begging! We worked hard for what we have. You can do the same. Constant begging will also earn you the right to swim or be demoted. 5. Drink rum at all times. If none is available, please notify your Senior Officers or the Captain. We'll remedy the problem. Minors will get root beer floats. Free refills!! 6. Have fun! Promotions Requirements Cabin person: just ask. Pirate: Have the badge and some knowledge about the puzzles. Ok, I will promote you without the badge....but you need some experience. Officer: 1 Broad, 2 Solids, and a Respected standing in at least 1 of the piracy skills. You must also have an officer badge and go through TW's officer training. Fleet officer: Crew trust, SO trust, the deed to a ship, a badge, the ability to lead a successful pillage. Stats must be about Broad in everything and you must have a master standing in at least 1 piracy skill. Senior officer: Meets previous requirements and must gain my complete 100% trust. Captain: give me the powers of the OM's >:) Crew Owned Shops/Stalls * First Damage on in the . * Great Balls of Fire on in the . * Roman Liquors on in the . * Thejuice's Ironworking Stall on in the . * Zephery's Distilling Stall on in the . * Zephery's Tailor Stall on in the . * Zephery's Weaving Stall on in the . History While serving on the crew Clockwork Orange, Sleeveless, Jackdablue, and Jackiped decided it was time to grow beyond the crew's experiences and make their own. So on December 18, 2005, the trio left Clockwork Orange to form Island Hoppers. After that time, the Redraiders and Clockwork Orange merged with Island Hoppers. On March 31, 2006 Jackdablue founded the flag Chaotic Rum Drinkers and Island Hoppers joined the flag. In August 2006, Jackdablue disbanded the flag Chaotic Rum Drinkers due to some external conflicts. On September 16, 2006, Sleeveless renamed Island Hoppers to Titan's Wrath because she felt that it was a time to turn the focus of the crew. On October 13, 2006 Sleeveless founded the flag Dominion, but around March, 2007, the crew joined the flag Stellar Constellation. On September 20, 2007, they parted ways with Zodiac Guardians and Stellar Constellation effectively disbanded. Titan's Wrath, under captain Sleeveless formed their own flag, Ocean's Fury on October 6, 2007. External Links Crew webpage